The Powerpuffs: A Second Try
by Manny Edwards
Summary: Set about a month after my original story, this fanfic is about three superpowered boys who fight crime alongside the Powerpuff Girls. R&R! (I own nothing but my OCs)
1. OC Descriptions

This is the first chapter of my new fanfic, **The Powerpuffs: A Second Try**! Before I get into the story, I want to offer a little... backstory to my OCs. Enjoy!

(insert disclaimer here)

* * *

Bud Duxley- Red Powerpuff Boy

Age: 6

Eye Color: Red

Features: Very short "red" hair; backwards red baseball cap

Bud is the leader of the Powerpuff Boys. He is cocky, immature, selfish, etc. His personality is like Brick's, but more verbal than physical.

* * *

Bob Duxley- Blue Powerpuff Boy

Age: 6

Eye Color: Blue

Features: Neat, earlobe-length blonde hair; thick-rimmed glasses

Bob is the brains of the Powerpuff Boys. He is helpful, friendly, etc. He's a bit... eccentric at times, but overall he's a good-natured person.

* * *

Bill Duxley- Green Powerpuff Boy

Age: 6

Eye Color: Green

Features: Messy, shoulder-length black hair; small black bull's skull necklace

Bill is the muscle of the Powerpuff Boys. He's the silent type (kinda shy, quiet, keeps to himself) but will help when he's needed.

* * *

Doug Duxley- Purple "Powerpuff Boy"

Age: 5

Eye Color: Purple

Features: Mop of curly brown hair

Doug is a year younger than his brothers, so they don't think he's "experienced" enough to become a full-time PPB, but Doug's not bitter about it. His personality is a lot like Bob's due to spending a lot of time with him.

* * *

Professor Frank Duxley- The Powerpuff Boys' father

Age: 34

Eye Color: Blue

Features: Very short, blond hair

Frank is the PPBs' biological father. His status as a scientist proves him to be very intelligent, but his real personality shows him as extremely immature. His wife Angie (more about her next) keeps him in line.

* * *

Angie Duxley- The Powerpuff Boys' mother

Age: 35

Eye Color: Blue

Features: Waist-length, curly blond hair

Angie is the PPBs' biological mother. She has one of the top positions at a powerful corporation. She is usually calm and collected- she rarely gets angry, no matter how much stress the situation puts on her.

* * *

Brenda Winters- Red Rowdyruff Girl

Age: "6"

Eye Color: Red

Features: Waist-length "red" ponytail; neat red ribbons

Brenda is the leader of the Rowdyruff Girls. She's bossy at times; this leads to arguments with her sisters. She like to headbutt enemies in battle.

* * *

Candy Winters- Blue Rowdyruff Girl

Age: "6"

Eye Color: Blue

Features: Shoulder length blond, curly hair, often tied into a bun

Candy can seem cold and even antisocial at times, but she has a soft spot for the other blues…

* * *

Dakota Winters- Green Rowdyruff Girl

Age: "6"

Eye Color: Green

Features: Short, spiky, black hair

Dakota can be a sadistic and unpredictable fighter, but her sisters usually keep her in check.

* * *

Erica Winters- Purple Rowdyruff Girl

Age: "5"

Eye Color: Purple

Features: Short brown bunches

Erica is the youngest RRG; unlike Doug, her sisters have already let her on the team, mostly because it'd be a bother not to. She can be annoying, but some people don't let it get to them.

* * *

Rebecca Winters- The Rowdyruff Girls' "mother"

Age: 38

Eye Color: Brown

Features: Shoulder- length "red" hair

Rebecca is the adoptive mother of the Rowdyruff Girls. A rich, eccentric bachelorette, she lives by herself in a mansion built into the side of a cliff in Pokey Oaks. The RRGs visit her often, but the girls usually stay with the RRBs.

* * *

Bam Jojo- Purple Rowdyruff Boy

Age: "5"

Eye Color. Purple

Features: Very short brown hair

After being born in a mysterious explosion that also caused the rebirth of Bunny (coming up next), he was "adopted" by the RRBs. He tries to be like Butch, but also spends time with Boomer. He doesn't like the idea of Brick being his leader (even through Brick was the one who brought him on the team) and often hangs around at a skate park instead of following orders.

* * *

Bunny Utonium- Purple Powerpuff Girl

Age: "5"

Eye Color: Purple

Features: Waist-length brown ponytail

*Bunny is not my character (her being a one-time character on the original show), this is just my version of her* After being reborn in a mysterious explosion that altered her body to look like the other PPGs, but younger, she becomes a part-time Powerpuff Girl. She has a nice personality, but she's extremely shy. Her friendliness shows through best when she's with the other 'Puffs.

* * *

These are my OCs (for now, probably), I hope you all enjoy the series!


	2. The Ruby: The Meeting

This is the first official chapter of **The Powerpuffs: A Second** **Try**! Unlike my last fanfic, each chapter is a small section of one "adventure", as you could call it; this enables me to update faster. Enjoy!

* * *

July 8, 1999.

Narrator: The city of Townsville... Is abuzz today as the town museum presents the melon-sized King's Ruby, worth millions of dollars. As people line up to see the pricey gem, the Mayor talks to the two leaders of the Powerpuffs in the next room...

Mayor: Blossom, Bud, Ms. Bellum and I need you to look after the Ruby tonight. It's _very_ important!

Bud: What'll happen if we _don't_ look after the Ruby?

Mayor: Then... uh... *turns to Ms. Bellum* Ms. Bellum, what'll happen if the Ruby isn't protected, again?

Ms. Bellum: Don't worry, Mayor, I'll handle this.

Bud: Yeah, that's what I thought.

Blossom: Bud!

Ms. Bellum: Anyway, we need you 'Puffs to protect the Ruby after closing time while the proper security system is set up. If you don't, we're afraid the Ruby will most likely be stolen...

Bud (sarcastic): Oh,you don't say...

Blossom: *steps on Bud's foot* Don't worry, Mayor. We'll watch over the Ruby tonight. _Won't we, Bud?_

Bud (pained): Yeah. Sure. *grabs foot* Ow...

Mayor: We knew you'd help! See you tonight!

Bud: On second thought, I don't wanna-

Blossom: *steps on Bud's other foot*


	3. The Ruby: Ms Bellum's Warning

Narrator: That night...

The six 'Puffs fly inside the museum, bumping into employees who are on their way out. They eventually make their way back to the Ruby room. Ms. Bellum is there to meet them.

Blossom: Oh, hi, Ms. Bellum! Don't worry, I've already filled the others in, and we promise it won't fall into the wrong hands.

Ms. Bellum: Still… *points to Ruby*

Bob, Bubbles, and Buttercup: *stare at Ruby* Woah…

Bill: That's a big gem.

Ms. Bellum: That "big gem" is worth MILLIONS of dollars.

Narrator: Hey, that's what _I_ said!

Ms. Bellum: All sorts of criminals will try to steal it. The list ranges from small-time crooks…

Buttercup: You mean like those two burglars we took care of last week? _Please!_

Ms. Bellum: ...To villainous masterminds such as Mojo…

Bob: We beat him yesterday, remember?

Ms. Bellum: Oh. Okay, then. I was just making sure you were up for the challenge… Well, see you tomorrow. *runs out door*

Blossom: *turns to the others* Alright, here's the plan. Bubbles and Bob, you two patrol the hallway outside.

Bob: We can handle that.

Blossom: Buttercup and Bill, you two take the downstairs.

Buttercup: Fine. Just don't get in my way.

Bill: Will do.

Blossom: Bud and I will stay here in case someone gets by the rest of you.

Bob: Which won't happen. Right, Bubbles?

Bubbles: I guess so, if we try hard enough, of course.

Blossom: Operation Museum Scheme is a go!

The 'Puffs go their separate ways.


	4. The Ruby: The Greens And Two Burglars

Narrator: Let's check in on our green team…

Buttercup and Bill are using their night vision to check the unlit room for intruders. Backing up, they accidentally bump into each other.

Buttercup: Ow! Get outta the way!

Bill: *steps slightly to the side* …

Buttercup: What?

Bill: ...Nothing. Let's go back to searching…

Suddenly, the two greens hear a scraping sound above them.

? (muffled): Ow! Marty, get your feet off me!

"Marty" (muffled): Be quiet, Joe! We can't let the guards know we're in the vents!

"Joe" (muffled): Oh, yeah… *hits head* OW!

Buttercup: *steps forward* Let me take care of these punks-

Bill: *holds her back* Wait. *uses heat vision to cut a hole in the ceiling vent*

Two crooks fall through the ceiling, landing on a heap on the floor.

Marty: Ow… what happened? *looks up and sees the greens* Oh, shoot-

Buttercup suddenly uppercuts Marty, sending him flying into a shelf full of priceless vases, causing he shelf to fall over. The vases fly into the air.

Bill: The vases! *speeds over to the shelf, uses super speed to grab all the vases before they hit the floor, lifts up the shelf with one arm and puts the vases back in place* That was close… *sees Joe sneaking up behind Buttercup with a knife in hand* Buttercup, look out!

Joe: Take _this!_

Joe swings his knife at Buttercup, who dodges the attack, but not without losing a few locks of hair.

Buttercup: What the- *feels uneven part of hair, then growls in anger* Why, you… you'll pay for this!

Bill suddenly tackles Joe, driving him into the floor.

Buttercup: *walks over and growls again* What's wrong with you? I almost had him!

Bill: I know that. *stands up* I think it's time to take out the trash.

The greens pick up the two robbers and throw them out a nearby window. They land in front of a police officer.

Officer: What the… *pulls out gun* You two are under arrest!

Narrator: Nice to see Buttercup and Bill "working together"...


	5. The Ruby: The Blues And Mojo Jojo

Hey, everyone, two things to say before I continue with the story. First, I've realized, thanks to Love Is My Weapon's review, that writing in script format is against the guidelines, so I had to change this chapter up halfway through, which may explain why it seems a little rushed. Second, I want the first few sets of chapters after this one to focus on Bud and Blossom, so I threw out the drafts I had for the next set, which was going to focus on Bill. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Now to see what the blues are doing…" the narrator says.

Bubbles and Bob are walking along a dimly lit corridor. "It's pretty dark in here," Bubbles murmurs. "I'm gonna turn on some of the lights…"

"I don't think so," Bob says, blocking Bubbles' way.

"Why?" Bubbles asks.

"If there _is_ an intruder in here," Bob answers, "We wouldn't want them to know where we are, would we?"

Bubbles flies over to the light switch, anyway. "I don't think there's anyone here other than us-"

Bubbles suddenly gets hit by a large, blue laser, causing her to slide across the floor.

"Bubbles!" Bob cries. He runs over to the light switch and flips it on to see what hit her…

In front of Bob stands a large white robotic suit with a blocky blue "M" emblazoned on its chest. Positioned on its arms are grenade launchers, machine guns and laser cannons. Instead of a head it has a Plexiglass-covered cockpit. Manning the suit is… Mojo Jojo!

"_Mojo,_" Bob says. "Should've known _you_ were coming here."

"Of course I, Mojo Jojo, was coming to the Townsville Museum to steal the King's Ruby," Mojo responds, "Which has just been put on exhibit by the Museum. I, Mojo Jojo, need the King's Ruby, for it is much larger than a regular ruby, which is why they call it the King's Ruby, as its size will help me to perfect my newest invention, as the invention I am talking about, which is not like this one, was specifically designed to help me take over the city of Townsville-"

"It's a giant robot, isn't it?" Bob asks.

"How were you able to correctly guess what my secret new invention," Mojo gasps, "Which will help me in my goal of taking over Townsville? Does this mean, and by that I mean… have my plans that I created to aid me in my objectives become redundant and predictable enough so that you, and by that I mean-"

Bubbles, who had gotten up a few moments earlier, rams Mojo's suit, slamming it into a wall.

"Shut up, Mojo."

"WHAT?!" Mojo shouts. "You _dare-_"

"Go for the legs!" Bob yells. The blues tackle the suit's legs, driving it into the floor.

"That was the _last_ straw," Mojo says, standing up, "And by that I mean…" Mojo pulls a trigger on the control board in front of him, which activates the machine gun attached to the machine's arm. Bubbles and Bob fly behind a statue and take cover.

"I can't think of anything!" Bubbles shouts, trying to be heard over the roar of the bullets.

Bob looks around and notices a few mirrors propped up around the room. "I've got a plan," he responds, pointing to the nearest one. "See that mirror?"

"Yeah."

"If we shoot our lasers at it, it might bounce off and hit Mojo… or something."

"Okay."

The blues shoot two lasers each into the mirror. The four lasers phase into one large beam, which bounces back into Bob, injuring him. Mojo, watching this happen, stops shooting and begins to laugh.

"Silly Powerpuffs- and by that, I mean you all come up with awful, half-baked plans and strategies, which hinder your abilities in battle-"

Bubbles shoots a laser into the robot suit's chest, The glass cockpit shatters, throwing Mojo onto the floor. "This is bad, very bad indeed," he mutters, slowly getting up, "My robots are vulnerable to laser beams if aimed at the precise point, and that point is the center of the chest cavity-"

"Guess who?"

Mojo turns around to see Bob standing behind him. "What-"

Bob reverse roundhouse kicks Mojo in the side of his head, knocking him out. "Well, I'll admit it," the blue PPB comments, "I didn't really think that plan through, but at least it worked… sorta."

Bubbles walks over to Bob and looks down at Mojo. "What should we do with him?" she asks.

"Hmm…"

The blues toss Mojo out the window. He lands in front of the cop from earlier. The officer pulls his gun out and points it at Mojo.

"Wow, _three_ arrests in _one day!_"


	6. The Ruby: Princess

Before I start the chapter, I'd like to say a few things:

First, after reading a few chapters of "Rowdyruff Boys Spin-Off" by sguimba, I've decided to switch back to a "script" format, but only because the story will be easier to write to me.

Second, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this; I wasn't able to start typing it up until Thursday.

Third, I'm also sorry if this seems too much like that Powerpuff Girls episode, _Stuck Up, Up and Away_, I rewatched it around the time I wrote this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Narrator: Okay, now that's outta the way, let's- Oh, no. It seems that _Princess Morbucks_ has managed to sneak past the 'Puffs and into the room the Ruby's being kept-

Princess (whispering): _Shut up, you!I'm taking this jewel, and I don't want you ruining this for me!_ *tiptoes over to the Ruby and prepares to grab it* Almost there...

Bud (nasally voice): *suddenly appears right beside Princess* _Stop right there!_

Princess: *gasps* Bud! What are _you_ doing here?

Bud: *voice returns to normal* I should be asking you the same question.

Princess: Um… I was just… dusting the Ruby off?

Bud: _Yeah, right!_

Princess: *sighs* Fine... *leans up against wall* I want the Ruby as a decoration for my new bedroom, and when I asked Daddy to buy it for me, he said he couldn't, but he gave me money to buy some gear and steal it myself… Hey, let's pretend I was never here, okay?

Bud: *mulls it over, then walks over to PA system nearby and grabs microphone* GUYS, PRINCESS IS UP HERE TRYING TO STEAL THE RUBY, AND SHE'S ASKING ME TO PRETEND SHE WAS NEVER HERE. SHOULD I GO THROUGH WITH IT?

Princess: *facepalms*

The other 'Puffs quickly fly over to the two.

Blossom: Not so fast, Princess!

Bubbles: Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to become a Powerpuff Girl.

Princess: *points at girls* I _did,_ but you three never let me _prove_ myself! *crosses arms* Anyway, it's not like any of you can stop me.

Buttercup: *steps forward* What makes you so sure of _that?_

Princess: _This._ *places suitcase she's suddenly carrying on the floor*

Princess' golden powersuit flies out of the suitcase and slips onto her.

Bud: Oh, no… It's the _suit!_ We're all gonna _die!_

Buttercup: Nah. *punches palm* I'm pretty sure the six of us can handle Princess, even with that crummy suit she's wearing.

Princess: Oh, really? *fires laser from hand*

The laser hits Bob in the chest, sending him through a large glass display case.

Bob: I'm okay… I think…

Buttercup: Uh… that doesn't count.

Princess: Who _else_ wants to take me on?

Buttercup: C'mon, Bill. Let's beat this faker up.

Bill: My pleasure.

Buttercup flies over to Princess and tries to punch her. Princess dodges and kicks Buttercup in her shin.

Buttercup: Ow!

Buttercup tries to kick Princess back, but Princess grabs her foot and elbow drops her knee, sending her to the ground. Princess then grabs Buttercup's other foot, spins her around and throws her at Bill. Bill barely manages to jump over Buttercup (who lands on the broken glass from earlier), then hits Princess with a quick punch. The impact sends Princess to the floor.

Bill: Look like you aren't so tough after all-

Princess suddenly gets up and runs into Bill, tackling him. Princess then picks Bill up and throws him on Buttercup.

Buttercup: Ow… Bill, get off me!

Bill: I'm _trying!_

Princess: Who's next?

Bob: *painfully gets up, then gingerly rubs back* _I am._

Bubbles: Me, too!

Bubbles and Bob fly over to Princess and simultaneously knee her in the stomach. This sends Princesses about ten feet back.

Princess: Good shot... but how about _this?_

Princess jumps forward and shoulder blocks Bob, sending him to the floor. Bubbles lets out a sonic scream, but Princess manages to block it. The soundwaves knock Bubbles back into the Ruby's display case, knocking it over.

Princess: *gasps* _The Ruby!_

"Chariots of Fire" begins to play as everything goes into slow motion. The Ruby, knocked out of its case, tumbles to the floor.

Bud: I got it, I got it! *slides over to Ruby, catches it at the last second and runs over to the other side of the room*

Everyone speed goes back to normal, and as the music fades out, Bud does a victory dance.

Bud: Uh-huh! Oh, yeah! Who's your daddy? That's right! _I am!_ *prepares to spike Ruby*

Princess: _No!_

Blossom: Bud, _don't_ spike it!

Bud: *carefully puts Ruby down, then continues to dance* Go, Bud! Go, Bud!

Bubbles: Now where were we-

Princess suddenly grabs Bubbles from behind and tosses her through another display case. Bubbles goes through the case and slams into the wall behind it. She doesn't get back up.

Blossom: Bubbles… *glares at Princess*

Princess: Didya see that, Blossom? Once again, I've taken out your sisters and friends _without even trying._ So let me ask you _this-_ Whaddya gonna do? *steps over to Blossom* _Whaddya gonna do?_

Blossom: _This._

Blossom unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks, aimed at Princess' head and stomach. Princess, able to dodge only a few, falls to her knees after the attack is over. Blossom uses her ice breath to imprison Princess inside a small block of ice; she then kicks Princess over to Bud.

Blossom: Bud, think fast!

Bud: Go- *stops dancing* Huh? *sees Princess* _Oh!_

Bud uses his heat vision to thaw Princess out- but the lasers burn her, as well.

Princess: _Yow!_ *crawls over to Bubbles*

Bud: Bubbles!

Bubbles: *sees Princess, stands up and giggles*

Bubbles fires a powerful laser from her hands It hits Princess, knocking her back and over to Bob.

Bob: *sees Princess and stands up* Well, whaddya know.

Bob reverse roundhouse kicks Princess, sending her flying in the greens' direction.

Bob: Bill! Buttercup! You're up! Hey, that kinda rhymed…

Buttercup and Bill: *see Princess, stand up and flash creepy smiles*

The two greens run over to Princess and clothesline her at the same time. The impact sends Princess flying into a statue, knocking her out.

Blossom: …We did it. _We did it!_

Bud: And it was all _my idea_!

The other 'Puffs, including Blossom, glare at Bud.

Bud: …Never mind.

Ms. Bellum suddenly bursts into the room.

Ms. Bellum: Sorry kids, I heard reports of some strange noises in the area, and I wanted to check and make sure everything's okay- *notices the huge mess created during the fight* Look at this _mess!_ Oh, man, it'll take _forever_ to clean this up! What happened here?

Bubbles: Well, Princess came in here, and tried to steal the Ruby…

Buttercup: …But we kicked her butt!

Bud: _And_ the Ruby's still in one piece- *picks up Ruby* -see?

The Ruby suddenly shatters into tiny pieces. Everyone stares at its fragments in shock.

Bud: Uh… Bob did it! *flies out window*

Narrator: Heh! I guess the 'Puffs aren't gonna spend any more nights at the museum any time soon… And once again, the day (but not the Ruby) is saved, thanks to the Powerpuffs!

Bud: Stop rubbing it in!

THE END


	7. Farce: What Was Once An Ordinary Day

Three things before I continue...

1) This is the first chapter in a new- let's call it an "arc"- about Blossom and Bud. I've also created a villain to be the main antagonist...

2) I've switched back to the regular format... I'd rather not go into why.

3) I'm probably going to take longer to update now, I'm starting to work on some new stories and fanfics, one's even going to be a comic strip...

Enjoy!

* * *

July 19, 1999.

"The city of Townsville…" the narrator says, "Is a bustling, yet friendly community, kept safe from crime and villainy from _the Powerpuffs!"_

Six streaks of light (one pink, one red, two blue and two green) stretch across the sky. The scene cuts to the Townsville National Bank.

"The Townsville National Bank," the narrator continues, "Where- wait, what's this?"

The side of the bank suddenly explodes. A group of men carrying guns and large sacks of money, led by a masked woman in a black jumpsuit, run out of the hole. A rapidly ringing bell begins to sound as they drive away in three jet-black SUVs. Blossom hears the bell first and turns to the others.

"Guys, the bank's being robbed!"

"_Again?_" Bud groans. "...Fine. Blossom and I can handle this ourselves. You guys stay behind."

"You sure, Bud?" Blossom asks.

"Yeah, you sure?" Buttercup chimes in, "'Cause I've been _itching_ to kick some butt!"

"Yes!" Bud shouts, getting impatient. "Now let's _go!_" Bud takes off after the robbers.

"Hey, wait up!" Blossom calls, flying after him.

Blossom and Bud are soon behind the getaway convoy. One of the robbers in the front car spots them and turns to the woman, who's sitting next to him.

"Boss! Two of the Powerpuffs are on our tail! What do we do?

"Drive faster!" the woman barks at the driver. She turns to the robber next to her. "Try to hold them off until we reach the checkpoint!"

"Yes, boss!"

The cars drive faster as some of the robbers shoot at the reds.

"They're shooting at us!" Blossom shouts. She turns to Bud. "You got a plan?"

Bud smirks. "Improvise!"

Bud lands on the roof of the last car. He peels part of it of to expose the two robbers inside. The non-driver climbs up on (what's left of) the roof and puts his fists up.

"Let's have a go at it!"

Bud shrugs and starts to turn away. "Nah, I'd rather not-"

Bud catches the robber off guard with a sudden low blow, sending him flying onto the hood of the car. Bud jumps over to the robber, only to receive a kick to the face.

"Ow!" Bud cries, leaning on the windshield.

_I've weakened him,_ the robber thinks, _I've got this!_ He gets up and walks over to Bud.

"Take this!"

The robber swings at Bud, who dodges the attack. Bud delivers a Lou Thesz press to the robber, pinning the robber to the ground, and from there punches the robber into submission.

"Any last words?"

The robber coughs up a few drops of blood. "I took your juicebox."

"WHAT?!"

Bud throws the robber through the window and jumps off the hood, onto the sidewalk. The car swerves off the road and crashes into a wall. The two men inside barely make to safety before the car explodes. Blossom is watching the scene as she follows the other two cars.

_I can't waste all that time taking them out, not if I don't want them to escape…_ Blossom thinks of a plan for a few seconds, then snaps her nonexistent fingers. "That's it!"

Blossom flies over to the next car and rams its side. She punches a window, shattering the pane. The driver of the car turns to the robber sitting next to him.

"Hey, we got company." The driver hands the other robber a glock. "Take her out, will you?"

The other robber nods and starts shooting at Blossom. One of the bullets grazes her arm, drawing blood.

"Ow!" Blossom cries, clutching her injured arm. She starts to get angry and picks up speed. "Now it's _personal._"

Blossom uses her ice breath to freeze the car into a hollow block of ice. She kicks it into a lamppost, breaking it in half.

"Two down, one to go."

Blossom and Bud fly over to the last car. They match its speed and try to look inside. However, the woman spots them, pulls out a tommy gun and starts shooting at them. The reds manage to dodge all the bullets.

"Okay, Blossom, we've got to focus," Bud says. "We have to let _nothing_ break our concentration-" Bud sees a pigeon fly by him. "BIRD! BIRD! BIRD! BIRD!" he shouts, flying after it.

"Of course," Blossom sighs, rolling her eyes. "Looks like I have to do this myself…" Blossom uses her ice breath on the road in front of the SUV, making it slippery. The car, however, drives over the slick asphalt with ease.

"Nice try, little girl," the woman says, "But now it's _my_ turn." The woman presses a button next to the cup holder, and a sticky net shoots out of the back of the car.

"What-"

Blossom doesn't dodge the net in time, and the net traps her, binding her to a stop sign. The SUV quickly speeds out of sight.

"They- they got away," Blossom mumbles, clearly in shock. "I can't believe it…"

Bud, having lost sight of the pigeon, flies back over to Blossom, only to find her tied up. "Blossom!" Bud gasps, starting to untie her. "What happened?"

"They got away…"

"WHAT?!" Bud stops untying Blossom and looks her in the eye. "This is all _your_ fault! I told you _not to lose focus!_"

"Oh, no…" the narrator murmurs. "Blossom and Bud… _failed?_ What was once just an ordinary day has now been turned into one of the most… bizarre crimes I've ever seen… How will the 'Puffs react? I just… can't…"


	8. Farce: Realization

Hey, everyone! So it's been about... _52_ _days_ (estimate- stopped counting at 46) since I last updated... Sorry, my computer broke down, and it's kinda old, so it took a while for these tech guys to get the parts to repair it. Since I last updated I've written rough drafts of the end of this story arc _and _some of the next one, which is about the blues. I've also written drafts for the new fanfics and stories I've planned, and I will type and post them soon... R&R!

* * *

"It's been a week since that... horrible day," the narrator begins. "Blossom and Bud haven't left their houses since. As the other 'Puffs fly off on a mission, the two purples try to socialize with their red-wearing siblings..."

* * *

Bunny, holding a bowl of cereal, flies over to Blossom, who is lounging on the living room sofa, and sits down next to her. Bunny sets the bowl down on the coffee table, in front of Blossom.

"Blossom, eat your breakfast," says Bunny, "It's getting... soggy."

Blossom turns away from her food, as well as Bunny. "I'm not hungry," she mumbles.

"C'mon, Blossom," Bunny pesters. "You can't still be upset about that robbery..."

Blossom suddenly turns to Bunny, a single tear running down her face...

* * *

Bud and Doug are sitting at opposite sides of their kitchen table, facing each other. Dougie, Doug's golden retriever puppy, runs around them, barking loudly.

"Dougie, stay!"

Dougie stops barking and lies down next to Doug, who pets him.

"Good boy, Dougie," Doug coos. He turns back to Bud. "So what's with that bank robbery last week?" he asks. "Why are you still mad about it?"

"I told Blossom not to get distracted," Bud sighs. "She had one job, and she failed..."

"Maybe if you hadn't been so occupied with chasing that bird, you and Blossom would've-"

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" Bud snaps, glaring at Doug. "Bob?!"

* * *

Blossom and Bunny are hugging each other tightly, still sitting on the couch. "It's just..." Blossom sniffs, "If me or the others fail to protect Townsville, protect the Professor, protect you..." Blossom tries to hold back her tears. "I'd just... I don't know what I'd do!"

Blossom and Bunny burst out into loud sobs.

"I love you, Bunny!"

"I love you, too, Blossom!"

* * *

Bud and Doug are fighting each other, making a mess of the house. Bud tackles Doug into the TV set, breaking the screen into pieces.

"Screw you, Doug!"

Doug grabs the sofa and swings it into Bud, slamming him into the wall.

"No, screw you!"

Suddenly, the hotlines in both households ring. Blossom and Bud answer the phone at the same time. "Yes, Mayor?" they ask in unison.

"This isn't the mayor," a gruff, yet young and feminine voice sounds on the other end. "but I have some info on that robbery last week…"

Blossom gasps. "Tell us!"

"No. There might be people listening in. Meet me on top of the cliffs on the outskirts of Pokey Oaks in a few minutes.

"Will do!"

The reds hang up and fly outside. They meet up in the skies above Townsville.

"Can you believe it Blossom?" Bud asks. "Someone has some info about the robbery! Finally, we -and by 'we', I mean 'you'- can get some closure!"

"I know it sounds great and all," Blossom responds, "But -Hey!- I've got the feeling that this might be a trap. I think we should-"

"I know, I know," Bud interrupts, "Be extra careful when we get there, don't run with scissors, yada, yada, yada."

"…"

The reds fly over to their "meeting point". They land in a clearing and search for signs of anyone else on the cliff.

"Hey, Blossom, I don't see anyone…"

"Hmm… That's strange…"

Suddenly, two pairs of handcuffs coated in solid Antidote X fly through the air and latch over Blossom and Bud's wrists, leaving them temporarily powerless.

"It's a _trap!_"

"You don't say…"

A large trapdoor opens up under their feet. Bud lets out a loud scream as they fall through it. The trapdoor then closes behind them.


End file.
